end credits
by dickwagons
Summary: Dean and Cas run into a stranger who bears some grave news... end!verse / T for language
1. Chapter 1

The rain was drowning the residents of Camp Chitaqwa. "For fuck's sake! Do you think it could rain any harder?" Dean's uproar could be heard for miles.

"Yes, I suppose it could," muttered the ever-comforting Castiel, his pupils dilated from the vast array of amphetamines pumping through his system.

"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious."

"You asked," he snorted, taking another swig of booze.

"Put that down," Dean snapped, swatting the bottle out of his hand.

"Addict. Anyways, why's it raining this hard anyways? It's July. You can't tell me that's natural."

"Freak storm, I guess."

"Thanks for the valuable insight."

"No problem."

They heard a cry for help in the distance, from what sounded like a young woman. "What was that?" Dean's head raised, suddenly alert.

"A trap, probably."

"I didn't ask for _your_ opinion," Dean barked, pulling out his trusty pistol. He began heading towards the screams. A chainsaw rumbled in the distance.

Cas stumbled after him, grumbling warnings about how something was wrong and they should just go back. Dean, being used to his drug-induced paranoia, ignored the former angel and moved on. After a minute of sprinting through the mud, he spotted a girl - no more than 18 years old, but no less than 15. She had darker skin and copper eyes, which were filled with horror. She was surrounded by Croats, a chainsaw being her only barrier between the two parties. Dean shot down two of the Croats, distracting the group. The girl sawed through four others, leaving three more for Dean.

The girl stopped the saw and fell to her knees. "Thanks for that," she breathed, her lungs struggling to find air. "I thought no one could hear me. I was almost out of gas." Dean pulled out a flask of holy water and splashed her with it.

"Just making sure." The girl nodded. "No problem. Did they bite you at all? Any physical contact?"

"No, I'm good. Luckily they're still afraid of chainsaws." She gave a weak smile.

Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the ground. "We'd better get going quick. This place is Croat Metropolis." The three of them began their hike back to camp. "So why the hell were you there? You should know to stay out of town. It's dangerous."

"Yeah well, unfortunately I'm human and I require supplies."

Cas had his eyes narrowed and he was looking over the newcomer with a cold gaze.

"What's with grumpy over there?"

"His Xanax is probably wearing off." Cas flinched and looked down at his feet. _Why does Dean have to ridicule me constantly?_ He thought to himself. A voice whispered in the back of his mind, _Don't bother telling him, he won't believe you. _Cas looked over to see the girl looking him in the eyes. "So what's your name?"

"Téras_._"

"An interesting name. Where did you come by it?"

"My father gave it to me. It means 'light of the sun'."

"Right." Cas could feel Téras's gaze burning into the side of his head.

They reached a safe distance from the city. Dean pulled out his gun and aimed it straight at her head. "Alright play-time's over. What are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean pulled out his gun and aimed it straight at her head. "Alright play-time's over. What are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Téras played stupid.

"I know for a fact that Cas's drugs haven't worn off. Not to mention, he never acts like that when he's stoned. So answer the question. What are you?"

Téras sighed and leaned against a tree. "Ever read the Bible, Dean?"

"Of course."

"I can tell when you're lying." Dean's jaw clenched a bit. "Anyways, I'm talking specifically about the book of Revelation. I'm sure if your little angel was more alert at the moment he could tell you a lot more about it."

Cas narrowed his eyes and murmured, "You're the beast from the sea."

"Very good! At least you remember something from Bible school, because you obviously don't remember Leviticus 18:22." Cas glared at her, muttering something under his breath as he shifted his eyes to Dean.

She chuckled, enjoying the fact that it was this easy to get under their skin. "Naturally this isn't my true form. My master decided that I would blend in much more as a helpless little girl. Seems he was right."

"Who's you're master - or whatever?" Dean struggled to understand why this monster would approach them so casually.

"Isn't it obvious? You have many names for him; the Morning Star, Lucifer, Satan... Maybe even Sammy." Dean lodged four rounds into her chest. "Really, Dean? Do you honestly think that was going to work?"

"It was worth a shot, bitch."

"We can't kill her, Dean."

"And why the fuck not?"

"Because to kill her it requires an olive branch from the Holy Land covered with the blood of the brothers."

"What brothers?"

"Michael and Lucifer."

"Son of a bitch."

"Good luck getting that!" She laughed. "Speaking of Lucifer, by the way, he brought me here to give you an invitation."


	3. Chapter 3

"Speaking of Lucifer, by the way, he brought me here to give you an invitation."

"What kind of an invitation?"

"He wishes you to come visit him at his new summer home in Detroit."

"Sounds lovely," Dean scowled, nearly choking to death in his own sarcasm.

"Oh it really is. Little Sammy loves it."

"_SHUT UP!_" Dean screamed, shooting her once more.

"Are we really going to go through this every time I bring up baby brother?"

"It's pointless, Dean. You aren't hurting her."

"Yeah well maybe it makes me feel better, Cas."

_That's right Cas, _Téras's voice rang in Cas's head, _defend your little boyfriend._

"How about you take me to your camp, we have much to discuss."

"And why would I do that?" Dean growled, "Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?"

"Well yes, I do, but that's not why I want to go there."

"What's so important that you have to go to camp to tell us?"

"Many things, but I mostly want to talk to your angel in private." Her eyes dug into Cas's, "I find him much more interesting than you."

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of me."

"Trust me, Winchester, you don't want to know."

"Maybe I do."

"Here - let me make this more clear to you. Take me to your camp or I flood it - everyone will die, all your supplies will be washed away."

"Yeah right," Dean snorted.

Téras snapped her fingers, and the heavy rain instantly stopped. Dean's eyes widened with alarm. "How did you do that?!"

"I'm the beast of the sea. Do you honestly think I would be a pushover like your little angel?"

"Don't talk about him that way," Dean said, getting defensive. "Fine. We'll take you to camp on one condition."

"And what would that be?" she grinned.

"You never bring up Sam again."

"Scouts honor."


	4. Chapter 4

The residents of Camp Chitaqua were naturally uncomfortable with strangers. Stares came from all directions as Dean and Cas marched Téras into camp. Naturally, their new guest returned all of them with a big, fanged grin. This only raised the fear levels. The prickly hunter and his stoned companion escorted her into Cas's cabin.

"Wow, nice shag shack. Did you decorate it yourself?" The duo remained silent. "Mahogany. Nice choice."

"Enough with the small talk. What are you wanting to talk about?" Dean grumbled.

"Like I said, I don't want to talk to you. Feel free to leave." Téras blew him off, seemingly fascinated with the wooden fortress.

Dean snorted and before leaving the cabin, he whispered to Cas, "Watch her like a hawk."

Cas nodded. "What's this all about?"

"It's about your angry little boy toy."

"What about him?"

"I want to know why you haven't told him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cas blatantly lied.

Téras ignored this lie and continued, "It's really cruel to allow him to hold onto false hope." Cas remained silent. "So you're in denial too?" She gave him an eerily gentle smile, "Castiel, I know Sam Winchester was your friend. Lying to yourself won't change the truth."

"Yes, I know."

"So why don't you tell Dean? He deserves to know that little Sammy was dead the second Lucifer started filming the sequel." She paused. "Do you think you're doing him a favor?"

"I don't know."

She chuckled, "Well that's convenient."

Dean barged through the beaded doorway, his eyes fixed on Cas. Cas closed his eyes. This was about to get ugly.


End file.
